


The Sky Isn't The Limit

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Self-Acceptance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cocoro seeks advice from her sister about what it means to be honest with yourself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Isn't The Limit

 

* * *

 

"Onee-sama, can I ask you something?" Cocoro asked as she looked to the side where Nico was sat next to her.

"Sure what's up?" Nico replied and took a sip of her drink whilst watching Eli, Rin & Maki stare in awe at the way Hanayo was sculpting the rice balls expertly.

Maki's expression was definitely the cutest of them all.

"When..when did you know?".

"When did I know what?".

Nico looked to see Cocoro twirling her fingers together and looking anxious. The now 2nd year at Otonokizaka Academy had already outgrew her and so had the rest of her siblings much to Nico's dismay and Maki's humour.

"What's wrong Cocoro?".

The younger girl took a deep breath, "When did you know that you..you liked...g-girls?".

Nico couldn't help but chuckle at the question and how nervous her sister seemed.

"Hey, it's not funny!".

"I know, I know" Nico shook her head with a grin and turned to face Cocoro fully, "I'm just surprised to hear you ask that really, Nico has always known".

"But how?".

 _"Probably when Nozomi started to do her washi washi attacks on me and I secretly enjoyed it"_   Nico joked to herself but opted to give a more mature answer. She was the all knowing & wise elder sister after all and she had to keep that up. 

Sometimes.

"Hm, I wonder if there's a certain girl that has caught your eye" Nico teased as she saw her sister blush, "That school is full of pretty girls" she finished with a wink.

"Onee-sama! I-that's not, well maybe" Cocoro blushed further and avoided eye contact.

Nico could see the younger girl's mind working to figure things out and she knew herself that there was a chance that one of her siblings could be questioning their sexuality.

"Listen, Cocoro" she said seriously and took one of her sister's hands and held it, "For me, it has always been there. My attraction to girls has been there since as far as my memory was forming I guess. I mean, my obsession with idols certainly helped" she laughed and Cocoro seemed to relax at that.

"So there was nothing that made you like girls more?".

Nico glanced at Maki who caught her eyes and gave a shy smile, "Well, maybe there was that obnoxious redhead that may have helped".

She could deny it to the heavens but meeting Maki through the idol phase of their school life made Nico realise what was so special about girls, more specifically, Maki.

Cocoro watched the way her sister's eyes lit up simply by being able to look at Maki and in them was nothing but love. She couldn't help but smile at the way Nico had grown as a person over the years, how her fierce nature to be there for them had taken precedent; how her heart and mind opened when she met Honoka and the rest of the Muse and how she was less reserved about showing how she felt after she started dating Maki.

Maybe who you dated or liked in terms of gender and so on was irrelevant, as long as they made you happy and made you look at your partner the way Nico was looking at Maki right now.

"You'll know it inside your mind Cocoro, whether it is a crush or an actual relationship, you will get a feeling of it being right and real and it makes your heart swell" Nico elaborated and turned to face her sister again, "There's no rush in figuring it out so don't worry. Some people know when they're 5 and others won't know until they're 50".

"Woah really?" Cocoro marvelled at hearing that detail, "That's crazy".

Nico chuckled lightly, "It really is. Only you will know so don't let anyone else make you believe in something you don't feel is true. Not everyone needs to experiment or try other things to be certain of how they feel.".

"A lot of people still say it's wrong" Cocoro answered with dejection.

"Yeah well, a lot of people are stupid after all".

"Onee-sama!" Cocoro laughed at her sister's brazen view.

"Hey, it is true. It's something you will encounter a lot even in this day and age" Nico replied and squeezed Cocoro's hand a little firmer to let her know that despite it, she will always have the love and acceptance from her family and friends. "Those people are so scared of anything that they're not use to that they will try and shut it down".

Umi's flustered ramblings broke the sisters attention to her when they saw Nozomi tease her into hiding behind Kotori.

"But we can't let them stop us from living our lives" Nico added, knowing in particular how difficult it was for Umi and how she has let her love for Kotori outweigh the negatives of others.

"It makes me angry when I hear those people saying that there's something wrong with us" Cocoro added with a huff and her brows furrowed, "What's it to them anyway?".

"Honestly, it goes back to the bubble they've been living in" a voice came around from behind, it turned out to be Maki's mother.

Nico stood up to help her with the files she had in her hand, "Nishikino-san, let me get that for you, we didn't see you there" Nico said, her nerves still somewhat present around her.

The older Nishikino smiled, "Thank you Nico, I'm glad you could join us for dinner Cocoro" she added.

It always fascinated her at how much they resembled each other and after meeting Nico's mother, the apple never did fall far from the tree. She could say the very same thing about Maki.

"Thank you for having me!".

"It's our pleasure and I hope you didn't mind my slight intrusion on your conversation".

"No no not all" Nico said with Cocoro nodding along, "You're right though, about what you said".

The redhead smiled and looked at Cocoro, "I wouldn't pay attention to those that try to make you feel less than your worth about how you feel. The important thing is that you have all of us around you to support you. Things are changing here slowly and the voices of hate are slowly being drowned out".

"Exactly" Nico nodded in agreement, "I'm going to tell you this now and as many more times in the future, we love you as you are and for whoever you like. Nothing will change that".

"Onee-sama.." Cocoro said and lunged at the shorter girl, wrapping her into a tight hug, "Thank you!".

"Cocoro..can't..breath!".

Maki's mother laughed along as she saw her daughter walk their way. She couldn't feel any more relieved that someone like Nico was with Maki, it made her feel calm as a mother to know that the redhead was in the smallest yet safest hands.

"What's going on here?" Maki questioned with a raised eyebrow, concerned that her girlfriend would pass out due to the bone crushing hug from Cocoro. It's a good thing there were two qualified doctor's in the house.

"Just..the great...Nico Nico Nii..being..the best sister..ever!" Nico managed to speak out when Cocoro finally let her go with a grin on her face.

Maki rolled her eyes albeit glad that everything was okay, "Well the great Nico's culinary skills are required if you may".

Her mother walked passed them after she excused herself but not before whispering to Maki with a teasing tone, "I've said this many times over the years but she's a keeper", making her blush and stutter in agreement.

With another quick hug to Nico and Maki, Cocoro left to join the others in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Maki asked as she stepped closer to Nico.

Nico wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, "Yeah she will be, just needed advice on how to get cute girls" she winked.

Maki scoffed and pulled Nico in closer, "Was it wise to go to you for that advice?".

"Well.. I do have the cutest girlfriend".

"That backfired on me.." Maki blushed, "It can't be helped I guess, you do have some taste after all".

"Shush" was all Nico said before taking action in shushing Maki up with a firm kiss that brought both girls to a comfortable pace.

Nico knew not everything in the world was perfect, nor will it be the case for whatever Cocoro feels in terms of society itself but with herself and everyone else around, Nico knew her sister had nothing to worry about.

As cruel as people could be, as dismissing as they could be outside of the heteronormative world; it would never be enough to silence them from living a life where they simply wanted to live in peace, together.

The simplicity of the matter is that this world is not black and white, it's teeming with areas of grey and people are discovering those areas more. Be it with our sexuality or interests, having an open mind is the only way to understand.

All that really matters in this unnecessary debate about a person loving another is that they are happy in a consensual and mutual bond with the other person regardless of their gender.

Simple enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride from the UK! (:


End file.
